Un Verano Fatal
by asallam1
Summary: Una inusitada ola de calor, los ánimos de todos están alterados, y aparecen noticias que no hacen más que agriar el volátil temperamento de Leah. Puede su Alpha ayudar a controlarla antes de que alguien salga herido? One shot. Leah/Jacob, Emily/Sam


**Un Verano fatal**

No tenemos que escondernos alguien nos encontrará  
Hacer siempre lo incorrecto es una forma de acertar  
La mañana nos recoge donde muere la ciudad  
Yo buscando tu fuerza  
Y tu mi debilidad.  
Te vuelvo a escuchar en esa forma especial de hablar  
Para ser un buen cantante tienes que desafinar  
Hoy hace mas calor y me tienes atrapado  
En tu rincón  
Quien podría imaginar lo que nos iba a deparar  
Un verano fatal.  
 _Verano Fatal /Christina Rosenvinge y Nacho Vegas_

 **Leah POV**

Me levanté jadeante por el esfuerzo de liberarme y otra gota de sudor recorrió mi nuca, se deslizó por mi cuello, y se perdió en mi espalda. El calor era abrazador y una completa anomalía para la Península Olímpica, y mi cuerpo, acostumbrado al frío y la lluvia no estaba llevando bien esta oleada cálida que no hacía más que demostrar que el mundo entero se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Todo el verano había sido lo mismo, ola tras ola de calor, con reportes inusitados sobre incendios forestales y hasta una "sequía" estadística inédita para el Estado de Washington… Agh, mierda! Cuando todo apesta, el calor sólo lo hace peor. Las sensibilidades andan a flor de piel y a estas alturas son pocos los que se atreven a hablarme, ya que literalmente, le ladro a todos porque sí, porque no, y por si acaso

Bien por mí, así me dejan en paz, ya que estoy harta de las miradas de simpatía y conmiseración, como si este no fuera un tema jodidamente superado!

Estaba furiosa. No solo mi nivel normal de enojo, sino que mis revoluciones se habían acelerado a niveles termonucleares… No, francamente no podía sobrellevar esta situación como humana, necesitaba al lobo y su pragmatismo, necesitaba a mi lado animal y tal vez matar algo, destrozarlo con mis dientes… Curiosamente parecía ser que la Leah humana tenía más sed de sangre que la loba.

Cómo se atrevía Emily a pedirme algo así? Con quién mierda creía que estaba hablando? Pensaba acaso que porque ahora yo soy parte de la manada de Jacob todos los resentimientos han quedado atrás? Y Sam, qué tenía en la cabeza? Cómo había permitido que su preciosa prometida se me acercara con semejante propuesta? Y luego esa horrible conversación…

Agh… Huye Leah, huye antes de que mates a alguien…

Salí corriendo de la casa de mi prima, o de lo contrario me transformaría y las consecuencias para ella serían peores que el par de cicatrices que marcaban su rostro de mojigata.

Por qué es que nadie ve a Emily por quien es realmente? Todo el mundo se queda con la fachada, la imagen de una dulce y tímida chica, víctima de un terrible accidente, una devota dueña de casa que se pasaba los días con la cabeza metida en el horno, cocinando esos asquerosos muffins del tamaño de melones.

Cómo es que no ven que era una simple mosca muerta, una traidora, mentirosa y manipuladora? Cómo es que nadie cuestiona el hecho de que a pesar de que la imprimación hace que el lobo se convierta en lo que su imprimada necesite, ella había "necesitado" quitarle el novio a su prima y mejor amiga? Emily pudo mantener a Sam como amigo si hubiera querido... Podrían haber sido como hermanos si su lealtad hacia mí hubiera importado un comino, pero no, nadie veía esa realidad… Emily había deseado a Sam desde hacía años sin que él ni la notara, pero a la primera oportunidad, en cuanto comprendió el poder que tenía sobre él, lo usó para quedarse con mi hombre.

Ella sabía que nos amábamos. Sabía de nuestros planes de casarnos en cuanto Sam consiguiera un trabajo estable. Sabía cuántos hijos queríamos tener… Mierda! Hasta sabía cómo los llamaríamos! Porque ella era, junto a Sam, la persona más cercana a mí, la que conocía todos mis secretos, en pocas palabras, la persona en quien habría confiado mi vida ciegamente.

Por eso no lo vi cuando sucedió… Tal vez me negué a creerlo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Samuel estaba actuando raro, pero traté de ser madura y de no presionarlo, darle el espacio para procesar lo que fuera y me contara cuando se sintiera más cómodo… Excelente idea, salvo que fue entonces que sucedió lo del "accidente", mientras ella ordenaba a Sam que no me volviera a dirigir la palabra, ya que él estaba teniendo dificultades aceptando todo eso de ser un lobo y encima imprimar de una mujer a la que no amaba…

Si tan sólo Samuel me hubiera dicho lo que pasaba! No sé qué habría hecho, tal vez matar a la perra de una vez… Grrrrr… El asunto es que Sam se reveló a dejarme, perdió el control sólo una fracción de segundos, y selló su destino… Había dañado a su imprimada, y la culpa no le permitió vivir en paz. Si alguna vez tuvimos alguna oportunidad de luchar, murió en ese segundo de descontrol.

Samuel terminó conmigo de inmediato sin explicaciones, y a la semana siguiente ya estaba viviendo en la casa de mi ex mejor amiga, destrozándome por completo, humillándome frente a toda la Tribu, y restregándome en la cara su nuevo amor.

Perder a mi novio de esa forma fue doloroso y francamente devastador, pero peor que eso fue tener que enfrentarlo sola, ya que mi prima era quien clavaba el segundo puñal en mi espalda.

El dolor que sentí fue espantoso, pero en retrospectiva creo que lo que más sufrió fue mi orgullo. Los rostros de todos mis conocidos (y varios desconocidos) mostrando solidaridad y compasión hacían más daño que la traición en sí... Quería golpearlos a todos! No permitiría que Samuel y la insulsa de mi prima me vencieran, no me verían llorar, y nadie me vería desmoronarme.

Y así es como creé esta coraza de lo que soy hoy en día. Esa perra sarcástica y mordaz que todos temen y evitan, pero que nadie osaría condolecer.

Lo que nos trae al presente…

Grrrr! Quería correr hasta caer rendida, de modo de no tener las energías suficientes para cumplir con mi deseo de arrancar la cabeza de la futura señora Uley.

 _-"Leah"_ – Sonó en mi mente la voz ronca y profunda de mi Alpha.

Lo ignoré y seguí corriendo.

 _-"Leah!"_ – Exclamó.

Me forcé a ignorarlo y seguí corriendo. Mientras no me diera una orden directa podía mandarlo a la mierda todo lo que quisiera, una de las ventajas de pertenecer a la Segunda Manada… Jacob odiaba doblegar la voluntad ajena, algo con lo que Sam no tenía problemas en cuanto las cosas no salían exactamente como él lo deseaba.

 _-"Leah!"_ – Gritó Jacob en mi cabeza, lo que de alguna manera me desconcentró haciéndome menos consciente de mis alrededores, lo que explicaría por qué no vi la mancha rojiza que se abalanzaba sobre mí, haciéndome rodar por el suelo, revistiéndome con el manto vegetal de hojas y ramitas que lo cubrían todo a nuestro alrededor.

Maldición! Con lo que me costaba desenredarme el pelo después de una buena carrera! Debería hacer un esfuerzo extra para no parecer una salvaje, mi carácter ya era lo suficientemente ácido como para intimidar a la gente.

 _-"Mierda Jacob! Qué haces?"_ – Pregunté tratando de levantarme, pero su cuerpo es mucho más grande y pesado, y él es mi Alpha, por lo que mi lucha era inútil.

 _-"Traté de hablarte pero no respondiste"_ – Dijo mordisqueando mi cuello, de modo de asegurar mi sumisión. Como humanos habría sido un gesto romántico o sensual, pero como lobos era simplemente un gesto de dominancia.

 _-"Y qué mierda te hace creer que ahora sí quiero hablar contigo?"_ – Pregunté quedándome quieta, pero atenta a la primera oportunidad para escapar. Por supuesto, en cuanto lo pensé Jacob se enteró de mis intenciones y aseguró su posición.

 _-"Me enteré de lo de Sam y Emily"_ – Me dijo simplemente.

 _-"De qué te enteraste?"_ – Pregunté súbitamente aterrada de gatillar su compasión, pero tratando de sonar indiferente.

 _-"De que finalmente pusieron fecha al matrimonio, por eso quería saber cómo estás…"_ – Dijo suavemente.

 _-"Lo puedes ver en mi mente, sabes perfectamente cómo estoy"_ – Respondí tratando de evitar su mirada. Jacob había crecido y madurado mucho en los últimos meses, gracias a todo lo que había sufrido en manos de la idiota de Swan y a su engendro anti natura.

 _-"Sé que estás furiosa y ofuscada, pero no quiero leer tu mente Leah, quiero que tú me digas qué es lo que sientes… Pensé que ya habías superado el asunto, no pensé que te afectaría tanto, después de todo esto es algo que sabíamos que sucedería…"_ – Explicó suavemente – _"Pero estás tan furiosa que me preocupas, no quiero que vayas a cometer una estupidez…"_

 _-"No estoy enojada por el matrimonio, Jacob"_ – Dije bufando ofendida – _"Estoy enojada porque Emily tuvo la desfachatez de pedirme que fuera su jodida dama de honor!"_

 _-"Queeeeeeeé?"_ – Exclamó Jacob, tan asombrado que usé la oportunidad para escapar de su agarre y ubicarme a varios metros de distancia, fuera de su alcance – _"De verdad hizo eso? Y se lo contaste a Sam? Seguro él lo habría impedido…"_

 _-"No fue necesario contarle nada, él estaba ahí, mirando el show sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras comía pastel de carne, sin decir palabra"_ – Dije recordando la escena para graficársela a Jacob.

 _-"No lo puedo creer… Él sabe que eso es retorcer el cuchillo en la herida… No lo entiendo…"_ – Dijo Jacob sentándose es sus patas traseras y luciendo francamente confundido. Parecía un perro grande como "Clifford", no un lobo Alpha, y la palabra "adorable" pasó por mi mente. Es verdad que mi coraza exterior se mantenía impenetrable, pero por dentro había una pequeña parte de mí que se conservaba indemne a pesar de todo el sufrimiento… Era un trozo pequeñito de mí que rememoraba a la chica que fui antes de que la mierda supernatural arruinara mi vida… Era un trozo que escondía a todos excepto a Seth y Jacob.

 _-"Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, de hecho no sé por qué me sorprendió tanto… Por un lado, Emily no tiene más familia que la mía en la Tribu, y sus amigos están en la Tribu Macah, por lo que no es que le sobren las opciones, yo soy su pariente más cercana… Además, qué mejor manera de reclamar a Sam definitivamente que dándome palco preferencial para presenciar la unión? Y por último, creo que ella piensa que si logra hacer ver públicamente que yo la perdoné, tal vez el resto de la Tribu dejará de verla como la zorra roba-novios que realmente es"_ – Dije recostándome en la sombra de un gran roble. Cerca del tronco se conservaba la humedad del musgo y aliviaba un poco el calor abrazador.

 _-"La imprimación es una mierda"_ – Dijo Jacob – _"Estoy seguro de que Sam nunca habría permitido algo así de tener una opción"_

 _-"Francamente no estoy tan segura"_ – Dije haciendo un gesto equivalente a encogerme de hombros – _"Tú nunca te volviste tan imbécil como Sam. A pesar de haber imprimado conservaste parte de ti mismo, y eso me hace pensar que Sam es más débil de lo que pensaba"._

 _-"Mi caso fue diferente"_ – Dijo él recuperando el tono serio de la conversación – _"Ness era un bebé cuando imprimé, no había sentimientos románticos, sino de protección, y una vez que creció lo suficiente para manifestar sus deseos, quedó claro que me ve como su primo o su tío, no como un novio, lo que en realidad es un alivio, no puedo dejar de pensar que sin importar cómo se vea físicamente, tan sólo tiene dos años y medio, y ni siquiera yo puedo ignorar que eso es extremadamente bizarro… No me imagino el conflicto que me generaría que ella me deseara como amante…" – Dijo estremeciéndose._

 _-"Como sea, al menos aún tienes límites y principios"_ – Argumenté – _"Sam no solo me hizo daño, sino que permitió que Emily festinara de mi dolor"_ – Dije empujando un montón de tierra y hojas con la pata delantera – _"Y lo peor de todo…"_ – Vacilé antes de contarle la última parte de lo ocurrido. Jacob no lo arrancaría de mi memoria, podía elegir callarme, pero si no se lo decía a mi Alpha, entonces a quién? Seth no era una opción, mi hermanito se lanzaría en una misión suicida para proteger "mi honor", y Sam es perfectamente capaz de matarlo con una pata atada a la espalda.

 _-"Lo peor qué Leah? Qué pasó?"_ – Dijo Jacob acercándose lentamente, con la mirada baja, en una pose premeditadamente inocua, pero igualmente imponente.

 _-"Cuando me largué de casa de Emily la dejé con la palabra en la boca y corrí en forma humana"_ – Relaté y él asintió echándose junto a mí de modo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban a todo lo largo. El confort del toque de los miembros de mi manada era una de las pocas certezas en mi vida. No me importó el calor abrazador, necesitaba apoyo silencioso e incondicional más que cualquier otra cosa.

 _-"Hasta ahí vi en tu mente"_ – Dijo él suavemente.

 _-"Sam me siguió"_ – Relaté muy bajito, cuidando que no se me quebrara la voz de nuestra comunicación mental. Una cosa era contar lo sucedido y otra muy distinta era llorar como una nena. Jacob comenzó a gruñir muy fuerte, interrumpiéndome – _"Puedo seguir?"_ – Pregunté. Él asintió pero siguió gruñendo, esta vez más bajo, como un ronroneo hostil o algo así.

 _-"Continúa"_ – Me dijo finalmente.

 _-"Sam me tacleó en cuanto entré al bosque, antes de transformarme, haciéndome rodar en el suelo y aprisionándome por los brazos de modo de evitar mi transformación"_ – Relaté (hace algún tiempo descubrimos que si se aplica cierta llave a un lobo que está a punto de transformarse, el proceso se detiene, porque de lo contrario se descoyuntaría los brazos en cuatro sitios distintos. Se usa en casos extremos, porque es extremadamente dolorosa y un gesto de dominancia muy agresivo).

 _-"Hijo de perra…"_ \- Murmuró Jacob viendo la escena en mi mente a medida que la relataba.

 _-"Yo lo lo mandé a la mierda, por supuesto, pero no me quedó otra que escucharlo"_ – Bufé de rabia.

- _"Qué quería?"_ \- Preguntó Jacob emanando sentimientos de rabia y posesividad que no había percibido nunca de su parte. Mi Alpha suele ser bastante relajado, pero al parecer dejaba de serlo si tocaban a un miembro de su Manada.

No quise relatarlo con mi voz, no confiaba en mantenerme entera hasta el final. Simplemente le mostré la escena.

oooOooo

-"Déjame Samuel!" – Exigí revolviéndome, tratando de liberarme. El esfuerzo para no transformarme era tremendo y doloroso y el agarre de Sam implacable.

-Leeh, escúchame, no te quiero hacer daño, pero necesito que me entiendas…" – Dijo sonando frenético.

-Hace años que no hay nada que decir Samuel, déjame en paz! Qué quieres de mí? Qué más puedes querer de mí? Porque me imagino que no eres tan idiota como para pensar que realmente voy a ser madrina de tu matrimonio… - Levanté una ceja. Nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero en vez de producirme las familiares mariposas en la base del estómago, me produjo algo parecido al asco. Este no era el hombre del que me enamoré cuando era una niña, este era un mequetrefe, un cobarde que no se merecía mi amor, ni siquiera mi odio.

-No! – Exclamó – Por supuesto que no Leeh - Dijo sorprendido, como si fuera una idea ridícula que escuchaba por primera vez.

-No me digas "Leeh" - Dije con dientes apretados.

-Siempre serás mi Leeleeh… - Musitó tristemente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, pero si no me sueltas en este momento me voy a transformar para hacerte jirones, y no me importa si me rompes un par de huesos en el proceso – Afirmé completamente en serio.

-Escúchame! - Exclamó/Demandó reposicionándose sobre mí. Estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que me sentía cómoda, mucho más cerca de lo que habíamos estado en años – Dios, tu aroma! – Dijo aspirando profundamente, enterrando el rostro en mi cuello.

-Suéltame, pervertido! – Gruñí. No podía arriesgarme a gritar y que alguien nos viera.

-Leeh… Leah… Te amo tanto… - Dijo contra mi piel dejándome de una pieza. Era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

-De qué demonios hablas Samuel? Recuerda que te vas a casar con la imbécil de mi prima! – Me sacudí, sin más efecto que generar fricción entre nuestros cuerpos.

-No puedo más… No puedo más… Mientras más se acerca la fecha más dudas tengo… - Confesó patéticamente.

-Entonces no te cases – Dije sin inflexión – O cásate de todos modos, lo que hagas es problema tuyo.

-No digas eso Leeh, yo sé que te importa, yo sé que me amas… Cómo podrías dejar de amarme, si a pesar de la imprimación yo nunca dejé de amarte a ti? – Me dijo al oído. La cabeza me daba vueltas, eso es lo que esperé escuchar por meses, meses! Mi único deseo, mi único anhelo… Y ahora no eran más que palabras huecas…

-Y entonces qué? – Pregunté sin revelar emociones – Vas a dejar a Emily? – Sería yo capaz de aceptarlo de regreso?

-No! – Exclamó - Es decir, no puedo, la necesito… - Agregó.

-Okaaay… - Dije macerando mi furia como un canal de lava subterráneo. Cómo se atrevía a venir a mí y forzarme a escuchar su ridícula e inútil declaración si es que no pensaba hacer nada al respecto? - Entonces cuál es tu brillante idea?

-Te amo Leeleeh, no pensé que pudiera llegar a decírtelo! – Dijo feliz – Las instrucciones de Emily suelen ser bastante específicas…

-Si no vas a dejar a Emily entonces qué, quieres que sea tu amante? – Debí controlarme para no lanzarme hacia adelante y arrancarle una oreja con mis dientes.

-No… - Dijo nuevamente triste – Emily jamás lo permitiría, y además no puedo mentirle…

-Samuel, tengo sólo una pregunta y si me amas como dices amarme, me vas a decir la verdad – Dije alcanzando los límites de mi escasa paciencia.

-Dime! – Dijo ansioso por complacerme. Esta era la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido en años.

-Recuerdas a Jason, el cantinero de Por Ángeles con el que salí un par de veces?

-Sí – Dijo, y un gruñido bajo y profundo emanó de su pecho.

-El sufrió un accidente, nadie sabe exactamente qué le pasó, pero terminó en el hospital… Después de eso no quiso volver a verme… Algo similar pasó con otros chicos con los que salí anteriormente… Accidentes bizarros y después nunca más me volvieron a llamar… Te suena? – Pregunté. Él permaneció en silencio, pero mantuvo mi mirada, desafiante – Samuel, fuiste tú? – Pregunté lo que nunca quise poner en palabras - Has estado golpeando a cualquier chico que tenga el potencial de convertirse en mi novio, no es verdad?

-Eres mía – Gruñó en una voz apenas humana. Ahora era él quien estaba a punto de transformarse.

-HIJO DE PUTA! – Grité furiosa, levantando mi rodilla con todas mis fuerzas, apuntando a su entrepierna y dando de lleno en el blanco. Sam me miró desde el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y el rostro lleno de desconcierto y decepción – NUNCA MÁS TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A ACERCARTE A MÍ SAMUEL ULEY! – Grité – O LA PRÓXIMA VEZ LA QUE VA A TRATAR CONTIGO ES EMILY!

-Leeh! – Jadeó.

-Leah hijo de perra, mi nombre es Leah! – Gruñí y me quité la solera lanzándola a su lado e ignorando su mirada que parecía querer memorizar cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Supongo que ya no soy como me recordaba, antes yo era humana y más suave y redondeada, menos muscular, menos angular.

La verdad no me importó la desnudez, ni siquiera frente a él. Somos cambia formas y esto es lo que hacemos. El pudor es un asunto del pasado.

Una vez terminada mi transformación corrí a toda velocidad. Corrí tratando de escapar de mis pensamientos, corrí para que se me pasara la rabia con Emily por su insensibilidad y malicia, y con Sam por su simple estupidez. Es que realmente espera que me quede solterona, esperándolo con mi vida en pausa mientras él construye algo, aunque sea algo mediocre con no otra que mi propia prima?

Es que debo pasar mi vida en soledad porque él no tiene los pantalones bien puestos para tomar una decisión firme y atenerse a ella? Que se joda! Y la próxima vez que me guste un chico me encargaré de que Sam sea el último en enterarse, y cuando se entere, yo lo protegeré… Mejor aún, me buscaré a alguien que sepa protegerse solo, y compraremos armas, montones de armas y trampas de osos y hasta lanzacohetes si hace falta, y si Samuel se aparece lo vamos a dejar como colador!

oooOooo

 _-"Lo siento Leah"_ – Dijo Jacob suavemente, empujándome en la cruz con el morro.

 _-"Qué es lo que sientes?_ – Pregunté suspirando – _"Tú no hiciste nada malo…"_

 _-"Siento que no seas feliz"_ – Dijo _–"Todos parecen haber alcanzado su final feliz salvo nosotros"._

 _-"Qué se le va a hacer?"_ – Pregunté retóricamente – _"No es como si se pudiera borrar el pasado y empezar de cero"._

 _-"Podría patear el trasero a Sam, para empezar… - Ofreció entusiasmado._

 _-No vale la pena –Dije encogiendo mis hombros y apoyando mi morro en la hierba, entre mis patas delanteras._

 _-Tú vales la pena – Me corrigió._

 _-No me refiero a eso – Le dije rodando los ojos - Lo que digo es que no queremos un nuevo conflicto entre Las Manadas… Piénsalo Jacob, si le ganas a Sam…_

 _-…Cuando le gane a Sam – Me corrigió, fanfarrón._

 _-…Cuando le ganes a Sam – Rectifiqué - Él va a perder autoridad frente a su Manada e instintivamente van a llegar a ti todos sus lobos… Yo estoy aburrida de hacer de niñera y no quiero recomenzar con un montón de mocosos en plena pubertad rondando en mi cabeza._

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, Jacob estudiando mis palabras a ver si podía encontrar un modo de patear el trasero de Sam sin reclamar a sus lobos, y yo simplemente disfrutando de la fresca hierba y la compañía de quien era sin dudas y a pesar de mí misma, mi mejor amigo.

 _-"Muero de calor"_ – Dijo él después de un rato _– "Vamos a nadar"._

 _-"Nadar?"_ – Pregunté dubitativa.

 _-Nadar_ – Asintió _– Vamos, no me obligues a darte una orden!"_ – Dijo entusiasmándose otra vez. Se puso de pie y me mordisqueó la espalda juguetonamente antes de echarse a correr en la dirección general del océano.

Lo seguí de inmediato, corriendo a su lado.

Corrimos varios kilómetros a toda velocidad atravesando el bosque, saltando obstáculos y retándonos mutuamente, hasta que de pronto el bosque simplemente se acabó, dando pie a un altísimo acantilado que daba directo al mar.

Jacob no lo dudó, y se lanzó a toda velocidad al vacío en su forma animal y cayó al agua como humano, haciendo un clavado perfecto.

Yo por mi parte, soy valiente pero no estúpida o suicida, así es que me transformé antes de saltar al agua, haciendo mi clavado completo como humana.

El agua estaba heladísima, y el contraste con el exterior era delicioso. Emergí y miré para todas partes, pero Jacob no se veía por ningún lado. Asumí que estaba buceando o algo por el estilo, porque los lobos somos bastante difíciles de matar, así es que en vez de buscarlo me limité a flotar de espaldas, disfrutando del agua, del sol, y de los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Pero pasados un par de minutos, algo agarró firmemente mi pierna derecha por el tobillo y me jaló hacia el fondo. Si bien mi primer instinto fue luchar para zafarme, comprendí que sólo se trataba de Jacob jugando, y que él nunca me haría daño, por lo que dejé mi cuerpo laxo y cerré los ojos, moviéndome apenas, como si me hubiera ahogado.

De inmediato sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome y tironeándome hacia la superficie.

-Leah, Leah, está bien? – Preguntó frenético, sacudiéndome por los hombros.

Yo fingí toser y escupí un montón de agua en su rostro, desconcertándolo tanto que no pude evitar reír.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó aún sin soltarme. Podía sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, y de pronto me fui haciendo consciente de nuestra cercanía y desnudez…

Esta no era como otras veces, este no era un roce casual ni parte de una interacción como lobos… No, estábamos abrazados y desnudos, rodeados de kilómetros de naturaleza virgen… Nadie nos veía, nadie nos escuchaba…

Nos mecimos al ritmo de las olas por unos momentos, él pataleando apenas lo justo para mantenernos a flote a ambos, y me miró… Digo, _realmente_ me miró.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó con la voz muy ronca, casi susurrando.

Asentí, sin confiar en mi voz.

Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al mío… Su poderosa erección contra mi cadera, sus manos rodeando mi cintura más firmemente, posesivo, seguro.

-Tienes frío? – Preguntó, y su aliento bañó mi rostro. Él siempre olía bien. Yo asumí que tenía que ver con ser el Alpha, y a que de alguna manera representaba el hogar para todos nosotros, pero en ese momento comprendí que no era un sentimiento hogareño o reconfortante el que Jacob despertaba en mí, sino uno de ansiedad y posesividad… Quise morderlo, marcarlo como mío, y por un momento estuve a punto de hacerlo, hasta que me di cuenta de que sería una locura… No me correspondía, él no era mío para reclamar…

Negué con la cabeza.

-Segura? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, mirando hacia abajo. Seguí su mirada hasta encontrar mis pechos rozando el suyo. Mis pezones estaban perfectamente erectos, y duros como piedritas.

Sentí que enrojecía, cosa que rara vez me sucede, pero no me permití avergonzarme por mis reacciones físicas. No hay nada más honesto que una reacción involuntaria, me dije.

Levanté la mirada desafiante y deslicé una mano desde su antebrazo a su cintura, acercándolo a mí.

-Te molesta? – Pregunté dibujando círculos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Él negó con la cabeza, deslizando su mano desde mi cintura a mi trasero, despacio, deliberadamente, dándome todas las oportunidades de recular… Lo que no podía estar más lejos de mis planes…

-Jacob…! – Jadeé cuando abarcó una de mis nalgas con su mano, apretando y presionándome contra su sexo.

-Quieres que pare? – Preguntó poniendo su frente en mi hombro y quitando presión a su agarre, pero sin soltarme.

-No… No pares – Dije girando mi rostro para encontrar el suyo y una vez que estuvimos a un par de centímetros de distancia cerré los ojos y le di un beso suave, tentativo.

Dios! Su boca era perfecta! Tenía la textura, sabor y hasta la temperatura exacta, era… Era como yo… Nunca se me ocurrió meterme con un lobo, no después del desastre con Sam, pero considerando mi desastrosa seguidilla de relaciones de un par de citas con débiles humanos con los que debía controlar mi fuerza, mi lobo y mi carácter…

Agh!

No sé cuánto rato nos besamos, asumo que un largo rato, porque cuando emergimos jadeábamos sin aliento y nuestros labios estaban rojos.

Jacob puso su frente contra la mía, aún agitado, y besó la punta de mi nariz.

Un gesto tan sencillo y dulce… Nadie había tenido un gesto de ternura semejante conmigo, y me sorprendió.

-Me gustas, Leah Clearwater – Declaró firmemente.

-No tienes que decir nada… - Dije súbitamente incómoda.

-Me gustas, Leah Clearwater – Repitió – Toda tú, mujer y lobo, me gustas.

-Jacob… - Me quejé tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros.

-Toda tú, menos esto – Se corrigió – No me gusta cuando te niegas a recibir cariño… Eres inteligente, sarcástica, capaz e independiente…

-Tu mujer ideal, igualita a Swan! – Bufé burlona, no sé por qué, y quise morder mi lengua venenosa.

-Exactamente lo opuesto a Bella – Dijo sin alterarse – Tú no eres una damisela que necesita ser rescatada, tú pateas traseros, y tienes un vocabulario más sucio que un pirata!

-Jacob, no creo que… - Mascullé.

-No, no quiero tus excusas, quiero saber si es que te gusto, no todas las razones por las que estaría mal si así fuera… Leah, quieres intentarlo? – Preguntó.

Lo miré a los ojos y no vi malicia ni burla en su mirada… Sólo sinceridad, calidez, y algo más… Podría llegar a convertirse en amor?

Existía el amor para mí?

Tan solo la _posibilidad_ …

No lo sabría si no me arriesgaba… En quién confiaba más? A quién respetaba más? A quién acudía en caso de que pasara cualquier cosa? Como cuando mamá se cayó en la cocina, o Seth tuvo ese estúpido accidente con Collin, o cuando ese tipo trató de…

Jacob.

Siempre Jacob.

Jacob en mi vida.

Jacob en mis brazos.

Jacob en mi cama?

-Sí – Dije simplemente, en un arranque de valentía.

-Sí qué? – Preguntó sonriendo levemente, levantando mi mentón con un par de dedos.

-Sí, quiero intentarlo – Me forcé a decir, lentamente. Abrirme y ponerme en una posición vulnerable no eran mis actividades favoritas, pero comprendí la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Vas a ser mi novia? – Se carcajeó levantando las cejas.

-No me hagas arrepentirme Black – Le advertí, enojándome.

-No hay posibilidad de arrepentimiento Clearwater – Dijo tomando mis nalgas con ambas manos y levantándome para que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Nuestros sexos quedaron peligrosamente cerca, pero él no hizo ademán de nada, simplemente me rodeó completamente con sus brazos y suspiró – Mmmmmh, así te quería tener… - Dijo pasando la nariz por mi clavícula. Yo hundí mis dedos en su cabello y cerré los ojos. Era esto real? Era posible que un hombre de verdad, decente, honesto y que supiera toda mi verdad pudiera no sólo _aceptarme_ sino quererme?

Había cabida para la ternura y el cariño y las caricias y juegos? Podía tenerlo todo?

Jacob… Jacob para mí… Si me atrevía, quién sabe? Tal vez podría ser feliz…

 **Ustedes dirán, sé que no es exactamente lo que esperaban, pero es mi intento de volver a escribir… Por ahora es un One Shot, tal vez algún día y si ustedes lo piden, se pueda transformar en algo más…**


End file.
